<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighbours by Ya_want_some</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487460">Neighbours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_want_some/pseuds/Ya_want_some'>Ya_want_some</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_want_some/pseuds/Ya_want_some</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>another work from my wattpad</p><p> </p><p>A pair of brothers moved into the house next to Eiji and a blond boy 2 years older then him, sparked his interest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neighbours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of brothers moved into the house next to Eiji and a blond boy 2 years older then him, sparked his interest.</p><p> </p><p>"EIJI!" The males mom yelled his name. He groaned as he lifted himself off the comfort of his bed and into the living room. There sat a brown haired male and a blond..girl? on her phone. "Fuckin' finally. Eiji, meet Griffin and his little brother Ash" His mom said, allowing the males to shake hands. The one called 'Ash' looked up and Eiji got lost in the beautiful, Jade orbs. A knock at the door was heard and the raven woman was quick to open it. "You must be their parents Jim and Jennifer!" they walked in and started talking.</p><p>In Eiji's room</p><p>The blondette made himself comfy on Eiji's bean bag chair and went back to whatever he was doing. "what do you wanna do?" The raven asked nervously. "I'm hungry" The blondette whined. Eiji didn't know if he like Japanese styled food. He was so lost in thought he didn't feel the male undoing his pants until a sudden pleasurable feeling shot through Ei. He looked down to see Ash looking up at him innocently. Pre-cum began beading at the tip of the males cock which was quickly licked away. The blondette started bobbing his head up and down, his own cock painfully hard in his pants. Tears formed in the pretty eyes as he slowly began stuffing the large males cock down his throat. Eiji groaned and grabbed a handful of blond locks. The raven stood up and began face-fucking the male. He couldn't resist such a rich pair of pink lips. Ei moaned as he came down the males throat. He pulled out with a line of cum following. The blackette cupped the pretty boy by the chin and looked into his eyes. "Won't you be a good boy and bend over the bed?" The Japanese caressed his face gently. The blond boy did as he was told and Eiji removed his jeans to free his attention needy cock. A harsh slap on his right cheek made Ash cry out. It was only their first day meeting and how badly Eiji wanted to sink his cock into the male. They perky bottom was now red and covered in handprints.</p><p>Grabbing a fist full of hair, Eiji lined himself up with the twitching, pink hole and roughly thrust inside. Lean pale fingers gripped tightly at the sheets as his eyes crossed from how wide he was being stretched. "Aw..it's so warm and squishy inside you" Ei groaned while throwing his head back. Ash bit his lip as the male began fucking into him without mercy. He would sometimes get a harsh slap on his ass causing him to wail. The raven could hear the laughter of the parents and clamped a hand over the blondettes mouth. "Shh..we don't want our parents to find me fucking the life out of you now do we?" He whispered into the males ear. Whimpers came from the blond as he neared the edge. "Onii-san..I'm go-nna cum!" Ash moaned as quietly as he could. His long legs started trembling. Eiji's gentle hand caresses on his cheeks were driving him insane. "Do you think you deserve to cum, whore?" The blondette sobbed as he didn't know how much longer he could hold it. "Please daddy! I'll b-be a good boy!" He really did sound like a whore. Eiji sighed as his hand went up the males white shirt. His fingers found a sensitive nipple and began rolling it between his fingers. "No! P-Please don't d-do that!" The blondette pleas were turning the raven on more. He didn't listen to the begging male and kept pulling and twist on the pretty buds. There was a bulge in a the blonds flat stomach and Eiji couldn't help but feel all over the blond boy. His skin was so pure and milky. He was perfect in everyway. From his head to his toes, Ei couldn't find a single flaw. A loud pretty moan came from the Jade eyed boy as his body trembled with his orgasm. Eiji wanted to tell him he wasn't given permission to cum, but he couldn't. He came deep inside the male and pulled out. Cum was running down the thick thighs.</p><p>"Bye! it was nice meeting you all!" Eiji's mom waved to the family. On the walk home, Ash kept complaining his back hurt and Griffin started to carry him.In the window of the Okumura house, he could see Ei. He waved to the male and the male waved back. <i>I think I'm in love..<i> Ash smiled and blushed.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>